Working for you again
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: The school bus is busy as always, yet the seat next to me remains empty. It's not that no one likes me, or that I stink, It's just this has always been this way. Izzy and Oscar sit in front of me, kissing... It's a cold morning, November 11th and my poppy hands from my blazer lapels. I see the car before I know what is happening, the bus stops then I realise. Torchwood AU
1. Chapter 1

The school bus is busy as always, yet the seat next to me remains empty. It's not that no one likes me, or that I stink, It's just this has always been this way. Izzy and Oscar sit in front of me, kissing... I feel nauseous. I laugh with Freya, who sits next to Charlotte opposite me. It's a cold morning, November 11th and my poppy hands from my blazer lapels. The windows are steamed up and I clear it away to see where we are. Half way to school already, bleh.

I see the car before I know what is happening, the bus stops then I realise. No big black SUV drives through the middle of England suburbia, it just isn't seen. I know who it is, why they are here.

I hear his bellowing voice and look ahead, everyone else turns to see.

"Megs?"

Izzy asks, un attaching her lips from Oscar's. I look ahead, ignoring her.

"Megan?"

I hear the boots on the steps and wait for the inevitable, he will know that I will be the only one not looking for him. He always knows. The footsteps get closer and a large body sits next to me.

"Hello again..."

I groan and turn to look out of the window.

"I could do without your attitude this morning Meg,"

"It's Megan,"

He laughs.

"Oh, you changed it back then?"

"No, it only applies to people who don't know me..."

I know that was cold, but he deserves every second of hate I through this way.

"We need you,"

"Nope."

I answer immediately, I see this battle could go on awhile. I know the whole bus is listening, I want them to turn away and start talking again.

"Hear me out."

"No, I said before, I was leaving, you cannot break onto my school bus to employ me,"

He grimaces and hand me a folder.

_Classified Level 8._

I take it with force and opening, hiding its contents from any prying eyes. I scan through, widening my eyes. Slap it shut and thrust it into his hands.

"No."

"Why not? One last hurrah?"

"I have a physics test today..."

I say this again with a measured venom.

"Well forgive me for trying to compete with a _physics test..."_

His voice is laced with a sarcasm he hasn't quite mastered yet.

"You will come with us Megan, see you down there the car is parked up.

He stands and kisses the top of my head, then moves back down the stairs, picking up my bag on the way. Eyes bore into me. Izzy and Freya are questioning me with their eyes. I know I have to go, he has my bag. I stand quickly, looking around.

"You won't be seeing me for a few days,"

I wave then run down the stairs, out the door and watch as the bus drives off. He stands by the door of the car and smiled smugly.

"We are heading to Cardiff, get in..."

"No more talking, just get in the bloody car,"

"Yes ma'am."

I roll my eyes as we drive off, Looks as if I'm back once again with Captain Jack Harkness.

oOoOOoOoOoOoO

So... anyone for a second chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

We have been silent for nearly an hour. I like being quiet with Jack, it reminds me of the old days. He turns his eyes to mine and I smile softly, getting his wide one in return. We have to talk about this, I know we do.

"9 months?"

I ask with a sharp edge to my voice.

"I know... I'm so..."

"No... 9 months... 9 months and not a peep, not a whistle, not a sound..."

"I really am sorry, we have just been swamped..."

I laugh bitterly.

"Why now? Why this Op?"

"You are everything we need for this one,"

"What a 17 year old girl with nothing better to do?"

"You're young."

He says annoyed, I know I have pushed his buttons.

"You're pretty and most of all you have enough experience in the field, so we are bringing you in,"

Jack looks at me a little softer.

"And I missed you,"

I try to remain really pissed off. I want to. I am so mad at him, but I have missed him too.

"Likewise... idiot,"

I shove his arm playfully and he laughs full on with his belly, makes some dumb comment like 'Hey! Watch it! I'm driving!'

We talk normally from then on, he tells me about their missions and Suzie being brought back to life and the new girl who I have only met once briefly. He tells me about Ianto and Owen, Tosh and of course Myfanway... It's a good chat. I tell him about school and boys and overloading homework, he offers to help, I decline and request Tosh instead.

It's like old times and before I know it I am in the underground hub car park once more. As if 9 months of hanging around the phone, worrying, crying... never happened.

Jack held open the door for her as the air rushed into the SUV.

"What will I do about Clothes Jack? And living arrangements? I lived in the hub last time but I did have a few hours to pack!"

"We will have clothes bought, you can stay at the Hub or at Ianto's, I know which one I would choose,"

"Whatever, let's sort this out later, I need a drink,"

I made to move towards the door into the lower levels of the hub but was stopped by Jack's hand on my arm. I turned to look at him and I knew he would hug me. Big arms wrapped around my waist and lifted my small frame up. He buried his head into my shoulder and breathed deeply, I could smell that Jack smell, the one that had haunted my night mares for the past 9 months.

"I really did miss you kiddo, and I'm so, so sorry,"

"I know, I missed you too,"

"It's been so quiet around here,"

"I bet not, With Tosh and Owen and Whatever her name is, must have kept you busy,"

"I guess, you just, mean the world okay, and I will never be able to say sorry enough,"

I laugh into his shoulder and tighten my grip around his neck.

"You're an Idiot,"

He laughs and releases me, places me back on the ground. We walk back up to the hub and to the small door that leads from the car park. I open it and the smell of coffee abuses my nose.

Jack waltzes in front of me grinning, throws his coat onto the sofa and towards the medical bay.

"I'm home! And I bought something very special with me!"

I laugh and move further into the hub, I first hear Ianto's soft vowels.

"Sir, please don't leave your coat of the sofa, where have you been?"

"To England of course Yan, Been to pick something up,"

"And what is that?"

I walk up the few stairs quietly by Tosh's desk. Jack raises his brows at Ianto who turns around. I know the exact moment he spots me, his eyes turn wide and glass over.

"Megs!"

He sprints over to me and envelops me into a hug, a bone crushing hug. I hear whisper in my ear apologies about the lack of contact, how much he missed me, I tell him I missed him too. Ianto releases me and looks into my eyes.

"Missed you kid, coffee?"

"It's practically the only reason I agreed to come back!"

He grins and scampers off to the machine. Jack shrugs happily, and I hear Owen and Toshiko coming down the stairs.

"No Owen, it doesn't work like that, I cannot just hook it up!"

"Why not? It would take 5 seconds, hook it up to your computer, it would be done in a sec,"

"For a trained Doctor you can be really dim sometimes, it will not hook up to a 21st century computer, if you want it then wait 200 years and talk to me then!"

They continued bickering and Jack laughed.

"Ahem!"

Toshiko and Owen looked around and saw me. Their grins made their faces split in two and before I knew it I was wrapped up in a three person hug. We stayed that way until Ianto returned with Coffee and life resumed with the 5 of us. They said Gwen was with her boyfriend somewhere, so it really was just like old times.

I hadn't realised how much I'd missed them...

OoOoOOo

Review?


End file.
